


You appear in my head everyday

by lantaarnpaal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantaarnpaal/pseuds/lantaarnpaal
Summary: Sugawara is trying to do his math homework, when suddenly Daichi is standing beneath his window with a picnic basket. He can't just let all those sandwiches go to waste, can he?





	You appear in my head everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying, because I just couldn't concentrate anymore.   
> That's why it's really short. It also may contain some grammer mistakes and stuff.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also if you have tips or a recommendation feel free to send me a message on tumblr! (lantaarnpaal0)

Sugawara doesn’t get it. He’s been trying to decipher this math question for at least an hour now, but it doesn’t work. Who even thought math was a good idea? He groaned loudly. It wasn’t fair, he just wasn’t gifted in math and now he had to spend his whole Saturday studying. His parents wouldn’t let him go out until he finished all his homework. At this moment he had 20 more questions to go, which meant that at this rate he wouldn’t be done until the next morning at least.

Suddenly his phone rang and he walked to his bed to pick it up. He had thrown it there, because his friends kept making plans to hang out and Suga got really frustrated.  ‘Hello?’ He answered the phone.

‘Hey Suga, how are you doing?’ Daichi’s voice was audible and Suga sighed. ‘I’m dying… I really don’t understand why I don’t understand it. I’ve been reading the theory in the book over and over again and it still doesn’t make sense to me.’  Suga pouted.  ‘You feel like sneaking out?’ Daichi asked. ‘What?’

A stone was thrown at the window and Suga curiously walked towards it. Outside stood Daichi with his phone in one hand and another stone in the other. On the ground was a picnic basket. Suga smiled. ‘You’re my savior, I’ll be down in a minute.’

Suga grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. Then he opened the window and proceeded to climb down. His parents were a bit on the strict side. He had snuck out a thousand time to be with Daichi.

When he jump the last bit down and landed on his feet, he turned around to Daichi. Daichi was smiling widely at him. ‘Hey.’ He said. Suga smiled back. ‘Hey.’ They stood there for a while, simply looking at each other and smiling. You see, Suga’s parents never really approved of Suga’s friends. So he was never allowed to see them. Little did they know he snuck out to see them anyway.

‘What have you got planned for us today?’ Suga broke the silence. Daichi pointed to the basket. ‘What do you think?’  Suga grinned. ‘I don’t know, swimming maybe? Oh wait, are we going bungee jumping?!’ He said faking enthusiasm. Daichi chuckled at his behavior. ‘We’re going picnicking, in case you hadn’t figured it out yet.’ He stuck out his tongue to Suga.

‘Thank you for clearing that up, I was a little confused.’ Daichi pushed him a little against his arm. ‘How much did they make you do before you could go out?’ Daichi knew Suga’s parents tend to make him do a large amount of homework assignments before “he could go out”. They knew he would never finish in time and wouldn’t be able to go out. ’20 questions of math and 10 more of physics..’ Daichi fake gasped. ‘Wow, they were going very hard on you.’ Suga rolled his eyes.

They started walking in the direction of the park. It was their usual meet up place, since it was close to Suga’s house. Yet his parents would never go there. ‘Thank you for saving me again today, I was this close to losing my shit.’ Suga held his fingers 2 mm apart from each other. Daichi chuckled. ‘No problem, the pleasure is mine.’

Once arrived at the park Daichi took a blanket out of the basket and spread it on the grass. After that he took out sandwiches and a bottle of iced tea. Suga’s mouth was already watering looking at the delicious foods that were spread on the blanket. ‘You sure have gone all out today.’ He laughed.

‘Yeah, I felt like it.’ Daichi cheeks flushed, but Suga wavered it of on the effort he must’ve put into unpacking everything. ‘So, how have you been?’ Suga asked Daichi. ‘Stressed. There are so many assignments I need to finish, but I can’t seem to focus on anything.’ Suga nodded, he totally understood the feeling. ‘Sometimes you just need a break.’ He agreed. ‘Yeah.’

Suga was already on his third sandwich when he noticed Daichi hadn’t even unpacked his first. ‘Is something wrong?’ He asked. Daichi seemed to be awoken from his trance. ‘W-what? No!’ Suga chuckled. ‘You sure? You seem a bit distracted today.’ Daichi blushed. ‘It’s nothing, I was just.. thinking.’

Again with the blushing, Suga thought, but if Daichi didn’t want to talk about it then he wasn’t going to force him. ‘you know you can talk to me if something is wrong, right?’ he assured him. Daichi nodded. ‘I know.’ He finally unpacked his sandwich and started to eat.

They mostly ate in silence. When they finished eating Suga stood up. ‘Thank you Daichi, really, it was just what I needed or else I would’ve lost my mind. But I should go back, I’m afraid my parents will find out I’m gone if I stay away for too long. Again, thank you.’ He smiled warmly at Daichi.

Suga was just about to walk away when Daichi grabbed his wrist. ‘Wait.’ He gulped and adverted his eyes to the ground. ‘Sorry. I just- There’s a reason why I took you out picnicking today. The reason why I can’t seem to concentrate is because of you..’ Suga frowned. ‘Because of me?’ Daichi nodded. ‘You can’t seem to leave my mind and I don’t know why. I keep thinking about your smile. You’re gorgeous, even though you would never admit it to yourself. You have a beautiful soul, you always want to help others and find ways to sneak away from you parents to do so. What I really just want to say is that I keep thinking about you because I think I fell for you Suga. I think I’m in love with you.’

Suga was startled by the sudden confession., but soon started to smile. ‘You only just realized that?’ Daichi nodded. ‘It actually took you a lot less than I expected it you to take. Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to realize it for almost one and a half years now.’ Suga said still smiling. Daichi’s eyes had widened. ‘Does that mean you like me too?’ He asked hopeful. ‘I don’t _like_ you, Silly. I _love_ you.’

Daichi was now also smiling. ‘I actually don’t know what to say. I never thought I would come this far…’ Suga chuckled. ‘How about you just kiss me?’ Daichi’s eyes widened again. Suga smiled innocently. ‘What? I’ve been waiting for you for one and a half years, I’m not going to pass up an opportunity like this.’

‘So you want me to kiss you?’ He asked, just in case. ‘Yup’ Suga answered plopping the ‘p’. ‘Okay.’ Daichi placed his hand on Suga’s cheek and the other on his waist. Slowly he started to decrease the space that was left between their faces. Suga’s face had gone redder by the seconds. Their lips were only centimeters apart, he could feel suga’s breath hovering over his lips. Then Suga suddenly pulled away. His face was full on red and he started rambling. ‘Y-you know what, m-my parents probably already found out I’m gone and I’d rather not have it that they kill me… So I should really head back. Bye!’ And with that he quickly took off.

Daichi watched him walk away. Shaking his head with a smile on his face. Suga really was something, but that would never make him love him less.


End file.
